Big Bird
Big Bird is a character on the children's television show Sesame Street. Performed by Matt Vogel since 1998 as an understudy to the late Caroll Spinney (who was the character from 1969 to 2018) before becoming its full-time performer in 2018, he is an eight-foot two-inch (249 cm) tall bright yellow anthropomorphic canary. He can roller skate, ice skate, dance, swim, sing, write poetry, draw, and even ride a unicycle. Despite this wide array of talents, he is prone to frequent misunderstandings, on one occasion even singing the alphabet as one big long word (from the song called "ABC-DEF-GHI," pronounced /æbkədɛfgi:dʒɛkəlmɪnɒpkwɜrstu:vwɪksɪz/), pondering what it could mean. He would refer to grocer Mr. Hooper as "Mr. Looper," and surprised everyone by referring to him by the correct name at the funeral. He lives in a large nest behind the 123 Sesame Street brownstone and right next to Oscar the Grouch's trash can and he has a teddy bear named Radar. In Season 46, Big Bird's large nest is now sitting within a small, furnished maple tree, and is no longer hidden by used construction doors. In 2000, Big Bird was named a Living Legend by the United States Library of Congress. History with the Macy's Parade In the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, a Sesame Street float has appeared in various iterations since 1974, and Big Bird has appeared in person on all of the floats in that series, along with most of the show's other characters. Additionally, two balloons of Big Bird were made, and has been one of the parade's longest-running character balloons. Development Concepts of a Big Bird balloon have dated back to the 1970's, when Children's Television Workshop commissioned a Big Bird balloon to be made for the Parade. However, Goodyear declined due to fears of lack of aerodynamics, and the project was scrapped. However, the possibilities were promptly revived in the late 1980's, as Raven Aerostar had taken over the balloon-making business. With CTW and Raven Industries at the job, and Goodyear giving tips on making balloons, the Big Bird balloon was successfully completed. Winter Sweater Big Bird The first balloon, which debuted in the 1988 parade, featured him wearing a striped sweater and a winter cap with numbers around it. This balloon was accompanied by the ABC Bouncing Balls novelty balloons. This balloon is said to be eight times taller (It's 67 feet long) and ten times wider than his Muppet counterpart. Despite not being involved in any accidents (notably being one of the only two balloons to survive the 1997 parade completely undamaged aside from the recurring issue with the left leg being slightly bent), its stitching frayed, causing it to get patched many times. Eventually, this version was retired after 2000. Due to this, It's unknown if the balloon still survives Big Bird with Cymbals (2nd Version) In 2001, a new balloon of Big Bird was made, featuring alphabet cymbals and no clothing on, save a scarf on his neck. The Big Bird balloon was ultimately retired in 2006, and he would be replaced with Abby Cadabby the following year. Defects * In most of his original balloon's appearances (except for 1990, 1996 and 2000), his left leg was slightly bent. * In 1999, his sweater collar was a bit deflated. * In 2005, his tail was partially deflated. * After 2000, the balloon was getting worn out, and due to this, he had to retire and get replaced with a new balloon. * For some reason during all of the second balloon's appearances, the feathers atop his head were bent. Trivia Jim Artle kissed his future wife inside of the first Big Bird balloon in 1999. Music Below, you will find a list of the music tracks that played during the balloon's appearance on the NBC telecast. * "Sesame Street Theme" (Richard Hayman and the Boston Pops Orchestra) (1988-1993) * "Sesame Street Theme" calypso credits arrangement (1994-2006) Gallery Gallery: Big Bird Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2001 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:1980s Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by floats Category:Male Balloons Category:Balloons accompanied by novelty balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons